


The Great Boxer Bonfire of 2008

by otppurefuckingmagic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Laughter, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have this headcanon that Alec's boxers are just as worn as all his sweaters. Which is pretty much how this fic happened. Don't ask me...</p><p>This is Magnus and Alec as they physically appear in Shadowhunters but a post-CoHF timeline--a mashup of the Shadowhunters and TMI Universes.</p><p>Will be three chapters total :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Diamond Pendant

Magnus heard the front door to the loft open and tried to keep a straight face.

“I’m back,” Alec called out. There were the tell-tale thumps of Alec’s bow and arrow being dropped to the floor and his boots being kicked off. “I’m starving. Thinking about ordering in some—”

Magnus listened to Alec’s footsteps slowing, then silence. He tried not to laugh and had to clamp his teeth onto his bottom lip not to make a sound.

“Magnus!” Alec yelled, all indignation. “What is this?”

Magnus peeked his head out of the kitchen, feigning ignorance. “What is what, cupcake?”

Alec stood in their living room with his arms crossed, chin lowered, glowering at Magnus. Alec would’ve appeared imposing—in his full Shadowhunter gear, his hair slicked back from the sweat of the training session he’d just come from—but Alec’s _am I the only adult in this relationship_ pout was in full effect and Magnus wanted to kiss it off him. Before he did that, though, they were going to have a little fun.

And do some impromptu spring cleaning.

“Oh!” Magnus sashayed into the room, pointing at the pile on the floor. “You mean _that_.”

“ _That_ looks like it is every pair of boxers I own,” Alec said.

Magnus crossed the room, pointedly ignoring the bevy of shopping bags crowded on the couch, then went on his tiptoes with the intention of planting a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. Alec tilted his head away and Magnus knew he wasn’t going to get a kiss until Alec got an answer.

“It is,” Magnus confirmed, then puckered up again. Alec obliged him this time, leaning down just enough for their lips to touch.

A hint of a smile played on Alec’s lips, but was quickly wiped away in favor of his _take me seriously_ brooding face.

“Do I— Should I—” Alec dug the heels of his hands into his eyes and sighed before he looked at Magnus again. “Magnus. Why do I have to ask why you have all my boxers in a pile in our living room?”

Magnus resisted answering with a coy _Because you’re naturally curious?_ He schooled his features. “I was searching for my favorite pair of cashmere socks this morning and came across these. You simply can’t wear them anymore.”

Alec swiped a pair off the top of the pile and held it up, poking his finger through a jagged rip in an obscene area. “But you’re responsible for at least half of the tears in these!”

“True,” Magnus allowed. “And I won’t apologize for that.” He softened his voice, and dipped his chin down even as he looked up to Alec. “You know I love all of you—even your penchant for all things worn and well-used—and that you’ve caught me way too many times lounging in your fraying sweaters… But these? _I_ am younger than some of them.”

Alec couldn’t hold back a smirk at that one. “They are ragged and”—Alec cleared his throat—“old.”

Magnus gasped and clutched his hands to his chest. “You wound me, Alexander.”

Alec laughed and dropped the pair of boxers onto the pile again. “So you don’t think I should wear any of these?”

“No,” Magnus asserted, standing straight again. “It’s like wrapping a diamond pendant in newspaper for Christmas.”

“Did you just compare my—” An adorable shade of red crept up Alec’s neck. Alec shook his head. “Nevermind.”

Magnus dragged the tip of his finger down Alec’s arm. “It’s a pale comparison, I know. A diamond is not nearly as beautiful as your co—”

“Magnus!”

Alec grumbled and hung his head down, but Magnus could see the hint of a smile on his lips. Magnus knew then that he had Alec, he just had to wait him out.

Alec paced away from the boxer pile, glanced at it over his shoulder, then suspiciously at the bags lined up on the couch, then to Magnus. “Okay. I give in. I won’t wear those anymore. Now. Please explain to me why there is a pentagram drawn around my unwearable underwear.”

“We are going to banish these to the demonic realm where they belong.”

Alec set his hands on his hips. “You are _not_ sending my boxers to Edom.”

Magnus _had_ considered that, but… “While the prospect is quite tempting, I was being metaphorical. We are going to burn these right here and now.”

“Burn them,” Alec replied, deadpan.

“Rune away, my nephilim,” he said, with a flourish of his hands. “I’ll contain the fire and smoke.”

Alec furrowed his brow. “I won’t have any underwear then.”

“As much as I’d like to have as few layers between us as possible”—Magnus winked and Alec rolled his eyes—“I know you won’t go without undergarments—”

“Unlike you,” Alec interjected.

Magnus chose to ignore Alec’s usual, unerring accuracy. “So I went shopping.”

Alec threw his head back and groaned. “The bags. I should’ve known.”

“Would you have rather that I took you shopping with me?”

Alec looked terrified. “No. Nope. No.”

Magnus picked a bag off the couch by the gold ribbon handle and held it out for Alec. “See how you like this pair.”

Alec took the bag, digging past the tissue paper as he frowned. “I don’t know why they call them pairs anyway since it’s only just one….”

Alec froze, his eyes going wide, and Magnus had to stifle another laugh.

Alec lifted a bright purple jock strap out of the bag. “This can’t be considered any type of clothing! There’s nothing here but strips.”

“Strips of _cloth_ —hence, clothing. Really, Alexander, that pair alone cost me fifty dollars.”

Alec leveled a harsh look on Magnus. “You didn’t.”

“I did. I have money, you have needs—it’s the perfect partnership. Plus, you’re being way too picky. Think of the freedom of movement these will give you under your gear.”

To Magnus’ surprise, Alec seemed to actually be considering that as he turned the jock strap in his hands. Then he grimaced. “I can’t.”

“Will you at least…try them on? For me?”

Alec’s head snapped up. “You want me to try these on?”

“I can’t simply show you them, Alexander. We need to see if they fit.”

“You want me to try these on?” Alec repeated, slower this time, with a lot more disbelief in his tone.

Magnus arched an eyebrow in silent reply.

“Do I have to try on all of them?” Alec griped. Then Alec went to wave his hand over the mountain of shopping bags, but the jock was looped around his finger and he ended up flinging it across the room, a look of sheer horror cutting across Alec’s face as they landed on top of a lamp.

Magnus clapped his hands over his mouth to hold his laughter back, but he couldn’t help it. He was doubled over, giggling uncontrollably, before he knew it. Tears began to leak from his eyes and he could barely breathe. He’d spent what felt like hours holding back his laughter, and it erupted from him now, and there was no way for him to stop it.

Alec’s reaction to this fiasco had been even better than he’d expected.

Magnus swiped at his eyes, his vision blurring as he tried—and failed—not to smudge his makeup. He could feel the blue flecks from his eyeshadow on his cheekbones and knew he would need to do some emergency cosmetic repairs stat. “Now look what you made me do, Alexander. Hang on, let me make sure you haven’t made me go full raccoon.”

Magnus headed towards a mirror hanging on the wall, magicking up a kleenex and q-tip as he went to survey the damage. He was still chuckling softly as he dabbed at his eyes and tried to contain the fallout from his laughter fit.

But his laughter stopped cold the second his eyes were finally clear and he looked in the mirror and realized what was happening behind him. Magnus turned, his mouth gaping open.

Alec had stripped out of his gear and was wearing the purple jock. Only the jock.

“Fuck,” Magnus breathed out.

Alec winced, tugging at the sides of the jock self-consciously. “I’ve never heard you swear. Is it really that bad?”

“It is— It’s not—” Magnus searched his brain for any combination of words that could express how _not bad_ the view in front of him was. All he could muster was another inarticulate, “Fuck.”

Alec features dropped and he started to turn away. Magnus scurried across the room, hooked his finger into the back of the jock and brought Alec to a stop. But words were even less possible now that he had a full view of exactly how _not bad_ Alec’s backside looked in those glorious strips of cloth. He’d thought the front had left him an inarticulate boor? The back view made him forget how to _breathe_.

“Wait wait wait wait wait,” Magnus finally found the breath to say. “You can walk away from me—in fact please do, a lot and on a regular basis—but I’m going to need you to be wearing those when you do. No, all the time. No, forever. I take that back too, forever isn’t long enough. What’s longer than forever? Whatever that is, I’m going to need you to wear those for that long.”

Alec peeked over his shoulder at Magnus, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “You like them.”

Magnus wanted to say _No, I hate them. Take them off. Right now. No seriously, OFF RIGHT NOW,_ because there were _really bad_ things Magnus wanted to do to Alec right now…. But in truth, the straps of the jock split off the waistband and sloped around to cradle Alec’s cheeks, and Magnus _needed_ them to stay on. It was like a Botticelli masterpiece brought alive by the gilded, artful frame surrounding it.

That jock was the perfect frame for Alec’s masterpiece ass.

Magnus teasingly tugged at the waistband to draw Alec closer. “I _don’t_ like them. I love you _in_ them.”

Alec huffed, pink creeping up his neck and over his cheeks.

Magnus unhooked his finger and twirled it in the air. “Can you…?”

Alec smirked and covered his face, but turned around to face Magnus.

And, well, _that_ was settled. The view from the front was just as good as the back. If forced to choose a favorite side, Magnus would’ve insisted on launching an exhaustive, multi-year investigative project in order to study this issue with the serious attention it deserved.

“Do you—” Magnus croaked out and had to stop, because _wow_ he was embarrassing himself with how much he was falling over Alec. His throat had gone dry, tongue thick, the retrieval of any words more challenging the longer he looked at Alec. Of course he’d bought this underwear with Alec in mind—more specifically, what Alec would look like in said underwear—but his daydreams hadn’t come anywhere close to the reality. This was becoming a very hard problem.

_Very. Hard. Indeed._

“Do you think,” Magnus finally got out, “that maybe the freedom of movement I spoke about would be an actual benefit? You know, under your gear. It seems as if you should test that out.”

Alec uncovered his face, and crossed his arms. Magnus mourned the loss of his unobstructed leering of Alec’s chest.

Then Magnus realized that he’d been staring for an unknown length of time and snapped his eyes back to Alec’s.

Alec furrowed his brow. “You just want to see me bend over.”

Magnus was shocked. Alec was never this forward with him. It was…delightful. He pulled his features back into some semblance of normalcy. “Well, since you offered, yes I would like to see that.”

“I thought we had a boxer bonfire to set and about a gagillion other pairs of underwear for me to try on.”

Magnus tried to contain his excitement. He crossed his arms, attempting to match his boyfriend’s _this is serious business_ stance even though he was giddy inside. “Would you like me to be blatantly honest, Alexander?”

Alec pursed his lips and nodded earnestly.

Magnus couldn’t contain himself anymore. His hands went flailing. “I can’t handle _this_ pair. My hands! I don’t know where to touch first!”

Alec looked just as composed as before when he stepped up to Magnus, keeping his devastatingly beautiful, almost-naked body mere inches away from Magnus’. “Well, maybe I’ll just give you something to keep your hands occupied.”

“Fuck,” Magnus swore again and reached out for Alec, but Alec just grinned and bounded across the living room floor, swiping his stele out of his discarded pants and was drawing a fire rune onto the pile of boxers before Magnus could stop him.

Magnus stared at him slack-jawed as the pile of boxers roared into flames.

Alec stood calmly, sauntering towards the couch with a definite sway in his hips. “And while you’re busy containing that, maybe I’ll just try a few more of these on.”


	2. The Magnificence of Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's gold lamé boy shorts, a very intent Magnus, and Alec exploring his kink.
> 
> Idek.

Magnus was seated on the floor—legs criss-cross and his hands up—as he held the fire in place, magicked the smoke to somewhere else entirely, and openly glared at Alec in disbelief.

Alec knew it wouldn’t take long for the boxers to turn to ashes, but he’d wanted to tease Magnus just a bit longer. It was more in Magnus’ nature—not his own—to tease at all, but Alec had been emboldened by the way Magnus had looked at him.

He already knew Magnus loved him—he had no doubt about that now. And he already knew that Magnus was turned on by him—that had been established _very_ early on. But in the months they’d been together, Alec had also discovered that he trusted Magnus more than any other person in his life. And that trust? It made him want to do things he usually wouldn’t, because Magnus would be there with him every step of the way.

Alec picked through the bags, pushing aside copious amounts of tissue paper to get to the way-too-expensive contents inside. Despite the sheer number of bags, the underwear that Alec had pulled out so far barely made a pile on the coffee table. He’d never seen more lack of fabric in so-called clothing in his life. Alec picked up a particularly skimpy pair—with even less covering than the current pair he wore—and studied it. He stood up, shucked off the jock strap, then heard Magnus yelp. He whipped his head around to find Magnus kicking a stray pair of boxers back into the burn pile.

He smirked and faced Magnus—fully naked now—then pulled on the barely-there and very revealing contraption that was basically a pouch and a string.

“Alexander,” Magnus growled. It was a low-pitched voice that was both predatory and a challenge. The sound alone made chillbumps rise on Alec’s skin.

“How’s that fire going?” Alec quipped, then readjusted the string so it sat low on his hips.

Magnus’ fingers twitched and a plume of smoke started rising, blackening the ceiling before Magnus could pull himself under control again. Magnus’ cat eyes narrowed. “I don’t know if I like this new side of you.”

“Which side?” Alec said, with all innocence. He ran his hand down his chest. “This one?” Then he turned around so he wasn’t facing Magnus anymore. “Or this one?”

Alec peeked over his shoulder. Magnus eyes were fixated on a part of Alec’s body that definitely wasn’t Alec’s face. Alec chuckled to himself and felt heat crawling across his skin. No matter how daring he was acting right now, being this… _suggestive_ wasn’t easy for him.

He was naked for all intents and purposes—since this sling barely covered anything—and Magnus had seen him without clothes plenty of times before. But this was a nakedness that was sheer vulnerability. Alec was putting forward a piece of himself that he’d never shown _anyone_ before. It was only because he trusted Magnus that he was letting any of his own secret kinks show through.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about something like this before. (Not exactly like this, because really, who could’ve possibly anticipated their boyfriend would want to start a fire with underwear inside their apartment while Alec poked through shopping bags wearing only obscene non-clothing?) Alec had fantasized plenty of times of being this bold around Magnus, though. Magnus was always so vocal with his intentions and wants. Alec loved that about Magnus, and wanted to give some of that… _positive feedback_ to him too.

It didn’t matter how much Alec wanted this, though, he still felt like his entire body was a shade of red it had never been before.

Alec bit his lip, took stock of the fire, and realized he only had a minute or two left before Magnus would have all of his attention back on Alec. He went back to picking through the bags and came across a pair of underwear that he had little hope of ever fitting into. It was gold lamé—like what a go-go boy would wear.

Alec smirked. That was a fact he wouldn’t have known at all, except for Magnus’ love of seedy clubs.

Alec held the shiny boy shorts up. “You bought this pair for yourself, didn’t you?”

Magnus was swirling his hands around, dispersing the smoldering ashes into some other place or dimension. As he waited for Magnus to look up, Alec idly wondered where all of this was disappearing to. But he didn’t have long to think about all the inappropriate places his boxer ashes could be drifting around, because Magnus gave a thunderous clap, there was a burst of blue sparks and everything looked as it had before Alec had left the loft this morning.

Well, except for the pile of debauched underwear on their coffee table.

Magnus stood and started toward Alec, completely ignoring the fact that Alec had asked him a question. He prowled forward with cat eyes blazing and immediately Alec regretted his choice to tease Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec like he was a lion and Alec was a defenseless zebra. Like Magnus wanted to pounce on him, torture him a bit, then devour him. And Alec was very sure that was exactly what was in store for him.

Alec tried to retreat, but his back was almost to the wall, so he threw the gold lamé boy shorts at Magnus’ head and sprinted for the bedroom, slamming the door shut as he shook with laughter.

“You forgot your stele out here, my nephilim,” Magnus said on the other side of the door. “How are you possibly going to keep me out?”

Alec was laughing so hard he couldn’t reply, let alone catch his breath. He gripped the handle of the door tighter just in case Magnus decided to be half-human about his attempts to get into the bedroom instead of half-demon.

But Magnus was playing even dirtier than that.

“Well,” Magnus said, drawing that one word out until Alec knew he was in trouble. “I suppose you’re going to just have to imagine what I look like in these shorty-shorts instead of seeing all this magnificence in person.”

Alec’s hold on the doorknob slipped.

Magnus _knew_ Alec was a visual person. Magnus _knew_ Alec had a curiosity that bordered on obsession when he became enthralled with something.

Magnus _knew_ there was no way Alec would be able to resist him now.

And, by the angel, Alec couldn’t. He threw the door open and Magnus came tumbling inside—as if he’d been leaning against the door when Alec opened it—and went sprawling on the floor. Alec huffed out a laugh and dropped to the floor, straddling Magnus’ hips and smirking as he took stock of Magnus’ _that was totally on purpose_ expression.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Magnus said, as if he wasn’t affected at all by Alec’s body hovering only inches off his. But Alec knew better.

Magnus’ abs contracted as he sat up part way and rested on his forearms. Alec’s eyes traveled down Magnus’ torso and Alec finally understood why Magnus’ first response to him in that jock had been to let out a swear word.

No one had the right to look as good in stretchy material as Magnus did.

The gold of the boy shorts flawlessly matched Magnus’ eyes and made his skin appear darker—more like it was summer outside, instead of the beginnings of spring, and Magnus had been lounging on their balcony sunning himself all day. The shorts were indecently tight, revealing every last curve and bulge below the thin fabric.

Alec couldn’t stop the blush that spread up his neck at all of the _eager_ thoughts that ran through his head.

Magnus leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on each of Alec’s cheeks in turn, and Alec chased Magnus’ lips. But Magnus turned, brushing his cheek against Alec’s and putting his lips to Alec’s ear. “Tell me what you want, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving all the comments and kudos. thank you!! xx
> 
> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡


	3. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dirty. Really dirty.
> 
> I have no excuses.
> 
> Enjoy.

Alec shivered.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the sandalwood on Magnus’ skin—the scent tinged by just a hint of smoke. His stubble scratched down Magnus’ smooth face and Magnus gave a contented sighed as Alec put his lips to Magnus’ neck.

“I really want to touch you now,” Magnus said, his voice already going ragged with just this simple touch. “But I think you’ve been more than accommodating to me today, so it’s you turn.”

“For what?”

“For whatever you want, dearest Alexander.”

Alec buried his head in the curve of Magnus’ head, nipping at the skin there. Magnus let out a soft moan as Alec’s lips coasted over his shoulder. Alec used his attention on Magnus’ shoulder as an excuse not to say anything quite yet—and to hide his seemingly permanent blush.

They weren’t really touching. Alec was on his knees and his hands were planted on the floor to steady himself as he hovered over Magnus’ body. Magnus was still propped up on his elbows, his chest curving toward Alec and one leg bent that nearly touched Alec—so close that Alec could feel the warmth of his skin. Magnus’ hands weren’t on him yet, and that was a good thing. Because when Magnus got this keyed up, _magical_ things came from even light touches.

Magnus shrugged his shoulder, physically prompting Alec to look at him. When Alec did, Magnus’ eyebrow was lifted in silent question.

“I want to keep this sling on—” Alec started to say. Magnus beaming smile delayed him for a second. “And….”

“And?”

Alec bit at his lip and looked to the ceiling because he couldn’t look at Magnus. What he _wanted_ was something they’d done before—sort of—but saying it out loud…?

“Well?” Magnus tried again.

Alec bit at his lip. “You’re going to make me actually say it aren’t you?”

Magnus put his fingers to Alec’s jaw and gently coaxed Alec to look at him. Magnus’ features had gone gentle. Softened. “No, Alexander. I’ll never make you do anything you’re not willing to.”

Alec’s heart pounded in his chest. This was why he trusted Magnus. This was what he loved. They could be combative with each other, teasing the next moment, both of them laughing until they couldn’t catch their breath. Then _this_ —absolute care and acceptance.

Alec smiled shyly. “It’s really dirty, Magnus.”

Magnus’ eyes flashed. “Even better.”

“I want to—” He paused. Took a deep breath and got the words out before his body flared up and turned to ash because saying this out loud was so embarrassing but he needed Magnus to hear it too. “I want to leave this thing on. Then ride you. Slowly.”

Magnus’ jaw clenched and he swallowed. His hands were fisted at his side. Alec could tell that Magnus hadn’t expected an answer at all, let alone that one. “How slowly?”

Alec dipped his hips down and slid his barely-covered length against Magnus’. “Test me.”

“You do realize I’m not the one with the stamina rune?” Magnus pointed out. “And that I am—as _someone_ reminded me today—very old.”

Alec chuckled, then leaned forward to kiss Magnus’ forehead. “I would say I’m sorry for saying that, but you _are_ very old. And if you’re already questioning just how long you can make this last…?”

“Are you challenging the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

Magnus looked affronted. It was a look that made Alec want to tease him even more. Alec shrugged. “It’s not like you’re doing anything else with your hands right now.”

“That same _someone_ ”—Magnus’ hand came off the floor and his fingers danced up Alec’s side, sparks nipping at his skin—“has also been keeping my hands inordinately busy today.”

“You started all of this,” Alec protested. He laughed as Magnus’ fingers dug into his ribs.

“And I have no regrets.”

Alec sighed as if he was displeased, when he was anything but. He toyed with the waistband of the boy shorts Magnus wore. “You want me to take these off?”

Alec knew Magnus could to it himself with a snap of his fingers, but Magnus liked Alec undressing him. And Alec liked having access to all that smooth skin. Making this offer was of mutual benefit. He was nothing if not practical when it came to shared strategic advantages.

“I’m yours for the ravishing, Alexander.”

Magnus set his palm on Alec’s chest and Alec could feel Magnus’ power thrumming through those talented fingers. Magnus’ magic was merely a brush against his skin, a hint of what was to come. Magnus lifted his hips to meet Alec, lazily stroking their lengths together. The thin layers muted the sensation, changed it, and Alec had to grit his teeth to keep his libido in check, to keep this slow.

That thin string around his waist pulled tight as he arched his back and settled between Magnus’ legs. His cock was swelling, that pouch tenting as he got harder just from Magnus’ scent. He set his mouth on the gold lamé, lips teasing over the fabric in light touches of tongue and warm breath. Magnus threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair, pulling as he fought to stay in place.

“You know that endurance thing you were talking about?” Magnus gasped as Alec slid lower, nipping at Magnus’ thighs. “Any notion of me going slow is going to disappear if you keep doing that.”

Alec smirked and gripped Magnus’ sides, inching the waistband of the gold shorts down. Magnus arched up to help Alec slip them off his slim hips. Alec tossed them to the side and dipped his head down to quickly engulf Magnus completely in his mouth. Magnus cried out. “ _That_ ”—Magnus said in a broken voice. It looked as if he was struggling to breathe, let alone speak—“that was not slow.”

Alec hummed his laughter and ran his palms over Magnus’ chest and over his stomach, the muscles tensing under his touch. Alec heard a _snap_ and let Magnus’ cock slide out of his mouth. He knew what that sound meant. Magnus had lost patience and was moving things along using his magic.

“Come up here, Alexander,” Magnus coaxed. When Alec looked up, sure enough Magnus had lube and condom in hand.

That sight would’ve been enough to send a chill of anticipation down Alec’s spine, but it was the glow of Magnus’ narrowed eyes that made him want to do whatever— _anything_ —Magnus asked of him.

Alec crawled up Magnus’ body, trailing kisses every inch he moved, until he was straddling Magnus’ waist again. He took Magnus’ lips in a bruising kiss, losing himself in a deliberate exploration of his tongue against Magnus’, then drawing Magnus’ lips between his, biting down just hard enough to draw a moan from Magnus.

Magnus was panting harshly when Alec pulled away. His cat eyes were just as intent. “You ready?”

Alec raised himself off Magnus’ body and scooted forward—his dick now at full attention for whatever Magnus wanted to do—so Magnus would be able to get his hands on him. “Yeah, I’m ready. Want you to fuck me with your fingers.”

Magnus made a choking sound and turned a shade of red Alec had never seen. “It’s decided. I adore this new side of you.”

Alec smiled and dipped his hand into the sling, stroking himself lazily as Magnus sat up. Magnus brought one hand around Alec’s hips and the other underneath, between Alec’s legs, skimming over his hole with a light touch that felt more charged than it probably should have.

Alec struggled to keep his legs from melting. Magnus hadn’t even slid one finger inside him yet. “You’re playing dirty, Magnus.”

“You can’t say things like you just did to a warlock and not expect me to up my game.”

Then a particularly brilliant spark hit exactly where it needed to.

“Keep upping,” Alec gasped and clamped his eyes shut. Magnus’ finger was inside him now, and the leisurely in and out motion was electric—like an actual arc of power thrumming inside him. Alec had to plant his hands on Magnus’ chest to keep from collapsing. “Fuck, Magnus. You’re going to make me come just like this.”

Alec heard Magnus chuckle, could feel the rumble under his fingertips.

“Too slow?”

“Too much,” Alec said, and Magnus’ movement stopped completely. Alec snapped his head up to Magnus. “No, don’t stop. Not _too_ much, just too _much_. More. Just need…more.”

Magnus licked his lips and kept up the slide of his fingers until Alec could feel a familiar fire spreading through his veins. Alec was bearing down on Magnus’ hand, panting, begging for more. Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hip, then leaned forward and took Alec’s nipple in his mouth as he removed his fingers. Alec was enough distracted by the feeling of Magnus’ tongue on his nipple that the absolute need to have Magnus inside him quieted to a dull roar.

Then Magnus’ dick was nudging against his hole and Alec didn’t want to take this part slow. He pushed down as Magnus arched up so Magnus buried himself as deep as possible inside him. Magnus groaned in surprise, dropping back and resting on his forearms again so he could watch Alec.

Alec closed his eyes and threw his head back, driving himself down, fucking himself on Magnus until his skin was slick with sweat. With each downslide he rolled his hips, their movements syncing, like a slow symphony.

Magnus’ hands were on Alec’s knees and Alec could feel the occasional spark where their skin touched. Magnus’ nails digging in when Alec canted his hips just the right way. Alec could feel and hear all of this but he needed to see it too, even if that would make this go much faster than he wanted.

But what he saw when he opened his eyes…

Alec had seen that expression on Magnus before—when Magnus was in a museum or gallery, lost to the rest of world because his only focus was the creation in front of him.

As if Magnus had never seen anything more beautiful in his life and needed to catalog every detail so he could carry the memory with him for as long as he walked this earth.

Alec’s breath caught. “Magnus…”

 

****

 

Magnus pushed deep inside Alec to silence him.

Magnus knew how vulnerable he looked. How wrecked.

Because he _was_.

Alec wasn’t just riding him, he was working him over. Like he had hundred years of experience and not a handful of months.

Magnus couldn’t help it, his power was nearly impossible to control when Alec got him this amped up. He slid his fingers under the edges of the sling, fingertips just barely touching the inside of Alec’s thigh and his balls.

Alec’s spine straightened and he moaned, a deep throaty sound of absolute need. Magnus had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Keep your fingers there, Magnus. I’m close.”

Good, because there was no way he could hold out much longer either. “Fuck yourself on me. Come on, Alexander.”

Alec was sensuously impaling himself, his hips doing this wicked roll every time he dropped down and Magnus wasn’t going to last at all if Alec kept that up. So Magnus reached under the sling, under the very little fabric that was there, and grabbed the base of Alec’s cock, working over Alec from root to tip with a grip that had Alec’s whole body shaking as Magnus’ sparks arced off Alec’s skin.

Alec groaned as he drove himself down one more time and his cock jerked then was spilling hot over Magnus’ hand. Magnus thrust up, burying himself as deep as he could into Alec and letting himself go.

Alec collapsed on top of him, placing a soft kiss on Magnus’ collarbone, his breath coming harshly. Magnus stayed inside Alec as long as he could, until Alec was rolling off of him with a rush of breath. Magnus held onto the condom then magicked all the mess away, except for Alec’s come. He loved feeling Alec’s climax cooling against his stomach.

Alec flopped onto his back and sent his arms sprawling across the floor, pushing one arm under Magnus’ head, drawing him on top of Alec’s chest. With his other hand, he put the sling back in place, and Magnus smiled to himself.

They were quiet as they caught their breath, then Alec kissed the top of his head and chuckled. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I may actually like this pair the best. It’s…comfortable.”

Magnus yanked on the string around Alec’s hips. “It’s sinful and indecent.”

“You love it.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s chest. “I do.”

Alec cleared his throat. “I think I also really like you talking dirty.”

“Isn’t this just a day of new discoveries,” Magnus said with as much nonchalance as he could, even though he was doing another internal happy dance. Every day was better than the last with Alec.

“So where did you send the ashes from the fire?” Alec asked. “The river? Jace’s shampoo bottle?”

Magnus mentally facepalmed himself. “I missed a very good opportunity there.”

“You did.”

Magnus settled against Alec’s side, burying his face into Alec’s chest. “It’s better if you don’t know.”

“Should I be worried about running across them at some point.”

Magnus considered this. “Possibly. I’m sure you’ll have a good laugh if you do.”

Alec chuckled and tangled his fingers with Magnus’. “I’d expect nothing less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡


End file.
